V Frankenstein
by Adrien-was-here
Summary: A bright flash caused all the electricity in the lab to go out. Dimly lit by candles, the body sat up on the table. "It's alive!"
1. V Frankenstein

**Hi! So, this was originally a script written by me and a bunch of my friends and I thought I would put it into a story form! Let me know what you think and please leave a review!**

"You don't belong in science! You're just a measly woman!"

I looked up from my book, ready to see who was insulting me this time, but she wasn't talking to me. I looked over to where the voice had come from, noticing a crowd gathered around a table set up in the center of the street. The woman who had just been verbally abused looked desperate, as though she was trying to convince them of something. I set my book down on my lap, my interest growing.

Another person in the crowd nodded. "Get back to the house, maiden. You would be better suited there." The crowd laughed along with him.

The woman swept her eyes over the crowd, blinking rapidly, a hesitant smile on her lips. "Just take one second to watch! You'll see that I'm just as capable as any man! I will recreate an experiment done by Luigi Galvani. Watch as I electrify this dead frog, causing the muscles to contract."

I stood from where I had been sitting, looking around everyone as the woman touched the frog with an instrument, the frog twitching just as she said it would. My eyebrow raised in intrigue, but those gathered flinched back.

"Blasphemy!" one of them cried.

"How are you doing that?" another demanded. "There must be supernatural elements at play."

The woman shook her head, her voice turning more desperate. "Watch as the frog's legs move on their own! Ladies and gentlemen, _the wonder of science_!"

"That's no science!" The man who had spoken earlier thrust his finger at her. "I see right through your witchcraft! You should be hanged for this!"

The crowd nodded, screaming obscenities at her and growing closer with each one.

"Witch!"

"Hag!"

"Harridan!"

"Wench!"

They threw her experiment to the ground, trampling it as they laughed and went on their ways. The woman looked defeated, her shoulders sagging as she crouched down to gather her things. I frowned, walking over to her and beginning to help her pick everything up.

"Oh… thank you, but I don't need any help. I'm fine." Her voice was embarrassed.

I shook my head, standing up and placing the objects back on her table. "I'm happy to help. Especially a fellow woman in science."

She brightened. "You're a scientist! What field?"

I smiled. "Biology. I'm currently studying the human body."

The woman grew more animated. "Interesting. At the moment, I'm looking at how we could use electricity in health care, more specifically in how we can use technology to restart the heart."

My eyebrows rose. "Wow… what a coincidence… Your research compliments mine so well." I paused. "I shouldn't tell you this, but…"

_She will think you're insane._

I tried to ignore my thoughts. "I need to tell someone about my ideas. I know that my theories sound sacrilegious and I'm sure you will think I'm mad or trying to play God, but I feel like you're likely to understand where I'm coming from."

_She will never understand. No one will._

"I'm currently pondering theories on how to create life. That is why I'm studying the human body. To discover the basis of life and how we might be able to create it."

_She thinks you're insane._

"But it's all theoretical," I added hurriedly.

I looked up to the other woman's face, expecting the same look everyone else gave me when I told them: horror, objection… But instead of that, she looked… interested? Amazed?

"That _is_ a coincidence! Your ideas are a bit insane, but I don't look at you any differently." She smiled. "They're ideas and I'm sure many brilliant scientists have thought of creating life before, but no one has had the guts to do it. If you need any help with your experiments, I'd be thrilled to assist you. It would help me in my research as well."

Relief poured over me. "I would really enjoy someone's help, thank you." I glanced around at the now empty streets. "Perhaps you should come to my lab and see what I have been doing. I believe that we have been brought here today because we can do great things together."

She nodded. "I'd love to see what you've been up to. I also know of a few places along the way that we could stop at and gather the parts for our experiments. Oh, and I'm Ingrid Clerval, by the way."

I shook her hand with a bright smile. "Dr. Victoria Frankenstein. The pleasure's mine. I do believe that this is the start of a wonderful collaboration."

…

_May 18th, 1778_

_Today I decided to go on a stroll downtown to sort out my thoughts and I stumbled into what appeared to be a sort of mob. She seemed to be an interesting character with so many ideas that complimented mine so well. A bio-electric engineer, just the skill I needed. _

"Victoria?" I looked up, spotting Ingrid standing in the doorway of my office. "Weren't we going to gather supplies today?"

I nodded, closing my journal. "What were we going to get today?"

Ingrid's brow furrowed in thought. "Should we get an electroscope for electrical charge detection?"

I stood, jotting the item down on our supply list. "Yes, that would be useful for magnitude overload prevention. Good thinking."

She smiled. "Why, thank you."

I met her in the doorway. "While we're out, we should gather some pig organs."

Ingrid grimaced. "Why pig organs? Could we not just use regular organs?"

I shook my head. "No, we couldn't. Organs in a corpse are usually not feasible because of infections and decay, which is why the person probably died in the first place. Pig organs are in much better shape for proper function."

"I see. To the butcher's then?"

I swept my arm forward and to the side. "After you."

So, we went from place to place for the remaining parts and after everything we gathered, we still required the most crucial component.

"What's next?" Ingrid asked.

I glanced at the list. "That was the last item. We should have everything we need."

Ingrid looked uncertain. "Um… are you sure?"

I nodded once. "Positive."

"But… don't we need –"

"Yes, Ingrid, I have made special arrangements for that."

"Arrangements for the –"

I cut her off. "Precisely. We'll head to the graveyard after dusk. There the parts should be ready."

When the night sky rose, we set out to the graveyard. There, two ghoulish gravediggers awaited our arrival. They were tall and lanky, with slimy looks on their faces. Ingrid was a bit jittery, worried we would be seen, but I tried to assure her that no one would want to come to a cemetery in the dead of the night. However, when we approached, they seemed to be moving slower, causing me to get irritated quickly.

I crossed my arms, tapping my foot crossly. "What is taking you fools so long? I told you to have the parts ready by the time I arrive."

"We didn't want to damage them, ma'am," one of the gravediggers responded.

"No, ma'am," the other added. "We're being very careful."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," I answered, almost sarcastically.

Ingrid stepped up. "How did this one die?"

"He was hanged," the second gravedigger told her.

"Hanged?" I frowned angrily.

"Yes, ma'am," the first returned. "Just a few hours ago."

"No, no, no," I shook my head. "These parts will be useless for the experiment."

"But –"

"I have been very specific with you of what I wanted, and you've once again wasted my time." I began to turn away, but the first gravedigger stopped me.

"No, no," he said. "I assure you that the parts are more than acceptable. Come take a look for yourself."

I sighed, complying.

"Well," the second gravedigger prompted. "Are they alright?"

"Yes." I paused. "Yes, it seems that there is no damage from the tying of the knot."

"These parts should work just fine," Ingrid agreed.

"Very well. Have the parts sent to my lab," I directed the men before turning to my assistant. "Ingrid, we must leave immediately."

"And… about the payment, ladies?" The first gravedigger lifted his eyebrows in expectancy.

I frowned again. "To be the same as always."

"But, ma'am, this one's so healthy and…" the second gravedigger sniffed the limbs up and down, "fresh."

"What makes you two qualified to make demands!" I retorted.

"It would appear, madam, that you must meet them," the first gravedigger answered.

A carriage was heard going down the street and Ingrid jumped. "We can't risk being seen," she whispered.

The first gravedigger gestured to his friend for them to gather up the appendages. "Well, it seems we can't take care of you, if you don't take care of us."

I sighed. "Very well, leave them in the usual place. Your money will be waiting."

The two gravediggers shared a grin and packed up the limbs, nodding to me and Ingrid before walking back into the night. We gathered the parts and went back to my lab, where, day and night we sutured, cut, cauterized! Slaves to our creation, our ambition to conquer death with science. But as days melded into weeks, and time lost meaning to us, the stench of decomposing body parts became synonymous with the stench of failure.

I let out a sound of aggravation. "Weeks on end we've been working, and still no indication of life! Something is amiss."

Ingrid looked over our instruments. "Well, the electric readings are in the desired range, so it must be a biological factor."

"Well, then I guess we better figure it out!" I snapped.

_It's not enough; the parts are too small. With your technology, you can't work so precisely._

I blinked. "Ingrid, the blood vessels and nerve endings are miniscule! They must not be properly connected."

"I suppose that could be the problem," Ingrid murmured. "What are we to do?"

"We need to start over! I just need more mass to work with."

We hunted and gathered, scavenging organs and limbs from the shadowed corners of London and its darkest people, no better than vultures, preying on the dead and helpless. But even with all minor and major fixes, it still didn't seem to be working.

I put down the clipboard I had being examining. "I don't understand. Everything should be functional, in working order!"

"Victoria, settle down." Ingrid reached out, touching my shoulder. "Why do you say that? We executed the experiment exactly as we'd planned."

I let out a huff. "Yes, but despite having a pulse, there are no indications of consciousness, or even basic reflexes. In a vegetative state, he should still respond to certain stimuli of the muscles. Pass me the hammer, please."

Ingrid nodded, handing me a hammer. I whacked the body's knee, but nothing happened.

Ingrid 'hmm'ed. "This seems to indicate brain death. I suppose we restart again?"

I gathered the supplies, placing them on another table, getting ready to move the body. "Only the nervous system, Ingrid! It shouldn't be too difficult, a quick fix…"

My words faded into unintelligible mumbling so that I didn't hear as Ingrid sighed and left the room while I jotted notes on my chalkboard.

_Again. Do it again. We must do it again._

Just over a month later, we were ready to start again.

"Ready?" Ingrid asked.

"Of course!" I answered. "Who do you take me for?"

Ingrid flipped the switch, electricity coursing through the body and the lights flickering in and out. The sound of cracking bones ricocheted around the room, and I fell to the ground from the shock.

"Victoria, are you hurt?" Ingrid questioned, concerned.

I stood, examining the body, but finding nothing. "It didn't work…" I murmured softly. "Again." I began testing everything, wondering what went wrong. "His bones, they were too brittle, too old! Those incompetent gravediggers are to blame."

Ingrid shook her head. "Victoria, they're doing their best. Have you forgotten that what we're doing is illegal? Could get us hanged? Accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake? They're doing all they can to meet your demands, but they too must avoid being caught. If that means that the bones are just a little frail, we will have to find a way to work with them."

I glanced at her, a little taken aback. "Well. Whatever the case, we need new ones. We must do it again… again… I will not fail this time," I mumbled, then gave a short sigh. "You better get going. Make sure the requirements are clear this time, will you?"

Ingrid hesitated, lifting a hand slightly as though to comfort me, but decided against it. "Always do."

I braced my hands against the table, taking shaky and frustrated deep breaths. _It will work,_ my thoughts whispered. _It will be worth it. Ingrid will come around. She will see. _A slight smile flickered on my lips as I agreed with my thoughts and looked at the body on the table. _They will all see. He will show them._

Ingrid soon returned with what I needed and we started again. I would never stop. I had been devoured by ambition, no… obsession. Every day, deviating further and further from who I used to be.

I looked to my assistant, who was standing over by the electric current control lever. "Ingrid, everything is in place. It's ready."

"Alright." Ingrid rotated some nozzles, her gaze fixed on the meter. "Voltage is set to one thousand volts, just enough to restart a heart without physical damage."

I furrowed my brow. "Increase it to two thousand."

Ingrid's eyes widened as she whirled to face me. "But, Victoria –"

"Just do it, Ingrid!" I interrupted. "We need more. I know what I'm doing."

Ingrid looked like she wanted to say otherwise, but went back to the electrical box. "Alright then. Voltage is set at two thousand volts. The nodes are properly attached, and the conductive wire is in place." She nodded to me. "Clear!"

A bright flash caused all the electricity in the lab to go out. Dimly lit by candles, the body sat up on the table.

I brightened, struggling to stand up again. "It's alive!" The creation slumped back onto the table, smoking. The lab went silent and dark. My eyes widened in desperation, flitting across the once alive body. "No! No! He… He was… It worked!"

"Victoria, look at it!" Ingrid's voice was shaky. "I knew the voltage was too much! The flesh is charred and it's hideously disfigured! The body couldn't sustain the electricity! Internal damage will be even worse."

"Next time it'll be lower," I whispered. "Next time it'll work and –"

"No!" Ingrid interjected. "No more next time! I'm done, Victoria! Sneaking around committing crimes in the name of an unholy experiment that's going nowhere! My research has been put on hold for months; _I've_ been put on hold. I miss having a life where I didn't have to hide."

"But –"

We both jumped at pounding on the door. "Frankenstein, open up!"

Ingrid glanced at the body. "We have to get rid of it, Victoria. Before we get caught."

I glanced from the body to the door to Ingrid, unsure of what to do. _You can restart,_ my thoughts interjected. _This isn't the end. A misdirection until it's safe to resume your experiment._

"Fine." My attention was focused on the still slightly smoking body. "We'll get rid of him tonight."

"Thank you. I'm –"

"I have to get rid of the bobby," I cut her off. "Prepare the body for transportation."

I barely caught the sight of Ingrid's sad frown as she sighed slightly and pulled a sheet over the body.

…

"I don't think restarting the experiment again is the best idea," Ingrid's unsure voice protested behind me.

I paced the room, gathering up beakers and vials and things of the sort from around the lab. "We have to try again. We may have failed many times, but once we figure out what we did wrong, we can fix it!"

"I think we should leave it at that. Experimenting with life like that isn't a good idea! Victoria, just listen to me."

But I couldn't listen. I was too distracted. I hadn't failed, I just knew that what we had done wasn't the right way.

"Victoria!" Ingrid burst out. "Would you listen to me for once and not your brain?!" I looked up, stopping what I was doing and finally listening to her. "Our creation was not a failure, it was an aid. Its failure was a way of telling us that creating life through death is not science; it is not something that should ever be done."

I shook my head. "If you really believe that, then why did you help me in the first place? Why did you go through with his creation?"

"You had a good vision that I admired. But this is going too far. You're obsessed, Victoria. It's time to stop." She reached out, trying to take the items in my hands, but I stepped back. Ingrid looked disappointed. "Victoria… please… listen to me. Listen to someone who cares for your well-being."

I paused, looking at Ingrid. A glimmer of hope flickered in her eyes, which immediately faded as I looked away, not saying anything.

_You have failed once, you will not fail again._

"I will not fail again," I murmured.

_You will show them all that you are a real scientist. Being a woman doesn't change anything._

"Being a woman won't stop me…"

Ingrid tried to catch my gaze. "Victoria, listen to yourself! You're obsessed! You've… changed. Listen to reason!" She reached out in a rush and grabbed my shoulders. "Listen to _me_!"

I shook my head again. "I can't. My work is just too important to me."

Ingrid's face fell even more, looking crushed as I walked back to my office to mark this in my journal.

…

_January 24th, 1779_

_I was as driven as ever, needing to continue the experiments._

…

_February 14th, 1779_

_Ingrid has changed. I thought she was as driven as I was, but she seems far more distracted than usual._

…

_August 27th, 1779_

_It's been six months. Ingrid has grown more and more distant. I wish she would let me talk to her, but she doesn't ever want to talk when conducting experiments._

…

_September 3rd, 1779_

_When everything is all said and done, will Ingrid finally talk to me again? When I have shown the world through my creation, will she finally admit that I was right?_

I looked up from the journal, sighing when my gaze met Ingrid's. "You know that I'm right, don't you? This experiment will finally get the attention and credit we deserve!"

"But when does it stop?" she asked. "Say we succeed, then what? Just one creation? Five more? Twenty?! Will it stop when you've made an entire population? This isn't right! When are you going to realize that this is impossible!"

"Ingrid…" Ideas of a response ran through my head, but my expression turned stern without me intending it to. "I'm going through with my plan. Whether or not you want to stay as my assistant is your decision." I strode out of the lab, hearing Ingrid come after me. I turned to her. "Ingrid… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have –"

"No, don't bother." Ingrid looked resigned. "I know I can't change your decision… I never can."

"Ingrid –" A huge crash of glass made us both jump. "_What_ is going on here?!"

Ingrid and I rushed back into the lab and I stopped short, my mouth dropping open as I spotted my creation looking at me, terrified and not exactly well, but alive. I approached the creature hesitantly while Ingrid hung back.

"You're… alive!" I looked around him. "And… functional! Look, Ingrid! See?" I glanced back at her, grinning. "He _wasn't_ a failure!"

Ingrid appeared uncertain and maybe even a bit afraid. "No… I suppose it wasn't…"

The creature looked over to my assistant. "Ingrid…"

Ingrid jumped, staring at him. "What… did you say?"

He stood straighter, as though proud of himself. "Ingrid!"

"He can talk!" I was elated, smiling widely at my creation. "How can this be? Creature, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Watching," he managed.

_You succeeded!_

"Watching!" I repeated. "Watching us?"

_You haven't failed._

"You can learn! And you _have_ been learning!"

_Now you have your proof._

I glanced excitedly from my creature to Ingrid. "See?! We will show the world that women can be real scientists; this will be our proof!"

Ingrid reeled back, startled and appalled. "Proof?! How can we _prove_ anything when this _thing_ is our evidence?!"

I frowned. "He's not a thing, he's… a wonderful creation! He's exactly what we need!"

Ingrid shook her head, sighing. "Is you say so… Dr. Frankenstein…"

I ignored her. "You really are magnificent…" I nearly jumped at the sound of the grandfather clock's chime. "That time already?" I pulled out my pocket watch, blinking at the time. "So it is… I had no idea it had gotten so late…" A large hand reached toward the watch and I looked up to see his face full of curiosity. "Are you wondering what this is? This is my pocket watch. Do you want to hold it?"

He nodded, taking the watch from me. "Pocket… watch…" he murmured slowly.

I smiled. "Yes. My pocket watch." I watched him stare at the golden object in pure awe. "Do you want to have it? I could teach you the passing of time with it."

He nodded again. "Like watch."

…

_October 4th, 1779_

_My creation is learning more every day! Speaking is taking a while, but that's to be expected. He is really only a child after all._ _Ingrid keeps referring to my creation as 'it' and 'thing'. What is it about this miracle that_ _she doesn't understand?_

…

_November 7th, 1779_

_He has learned to read and write! I'm proud my creation has come so far in so little time. I only wished Ingrid shared my excitement. She still calls him 'it'. Maybe I can _make_ her understand somehow._

"Victoria!" Ingrid cried. "Help!"

I jolted to my feet. Ingrid _never_ asked for help. "Ingrid, what's with all the ruckus?" I paused for a few seconds as I took in the damage of the lab. It was a mess, but what I really cared about was the unmoving form of Ingrid on the ground. "Ingrid? Ingrid! Are you alright?! Get up, Ingrid. Get up! Wake up!"

I tried shaking her, but it was no use. Ingrid was dead. A lump rose in my throat, but as I looked away, my eyes caught a glint of gold.

_Your watch._

"What does this mean?" I whispered.

_Your creation is a killer._

"There's no way…"

_Your creation is a murderer!_

"How could this be? He was so gentle…"

_Hunt him down,_ a part of me encouraged.

"But where did he go?" I countered.

_He may kill again,_ my thoughts pointed out.

"I must find him," I decided, standing up.

_Your creation is a monster!_

…

As I trekked on, newspaper headlines flew past my memory.

_Another one dead! Frankenstein's murderous monster still on the loose._

_One year since the murder of Frankenstein's assistant, Ingrid Clerval._

_One year since the monster was last seen, before disappearing._

_One year since the number of murders have continued growing, and growing, and growing._

_Several innocent lives lost._

_No one has seen the one responsible for the monster's creation, Victoria Frankenstein._

I stepped out onto the street, spotting the monster running off in the other direction. As soon as the crowd that had gathered noticed I was there, they whirled around, glaring at me and beginning to press around me. As they drove closer, they began hurling insults at me.

"This is all your fault, Frankenstein!"

"Some scientist you are!"

"Your failure of a creation has caused absolute chaos!"

"Either you put an end to this, or we will!"

I swallowed against the lump of fear and grief in my throat as I remembered how Ingrid and I met. "I know, I'm sorry. It was never meant to turn out this way. I've lost my dear assistant…" I swallowed again, "my friend Ingrid, and many have died at the hands of my creation. I have been searching for months. Just let me fix this… please… I created… a monster. It's only right that I be the one to end it."

_What have you done?_ my thoughts barraged me as I walked away from the mob. _You wanted to create life, but all you did was bring death. Your creation is a failure. You should have listened to Ingrid… you should have listened. You need to fix this._

"I will fix this," I returned.

_You have to fix this._

"No matter how long it takes."

_You must find the monster._

"I will make this right."

…

I stumbled through the snowstorm, my map being snatched from my hands. I tried running after it, but it was futile. Not only that, but my thoughts wouldn't leave me alone.

_Brr… the Himalayan mountains are no place for a fragile woman. Hypothermia is setting in… frostbite too…_

I threw my hands up in resignation. "To hell with this! I must go back… find a way back… find the path… find my map…"

_You can't give up. You must avenge the innocent lives lost._

"It's hopeless! I'll never find him. I can never fix this!"

_It's your fault they're dead._

"No!" I protested. "It was him. It was the monster. It was his fault…"

_But who created him? Who was responsible for the actions of a being that knew so little about life? Your judgement was clouded. You refused to see. You should have seen that it wasn't human. You should have seen that it was missing the essence of humanity: a soul. Born of electricity instead of compassion. A brain that lacked a comprehension of his strength, of human life._

"But it could read, and talk," I tried to reason with the thoughts. "I did it to prove it was possible. To push the boundaries of modern science… I wanted to show them all I wasn't insane… that I could create life! That it could be done! But what is life without a soul? Is it even life? I should have known it wouldn't work. I should have known it never would have…"

I slumped to the ground. "It wasn't meant to end this way. I'm so sorry, Ingrid. I'm the one who killed you. I'm sorry…"

I collapsed; alone, hated, a murderer. A monster.


	2. Deleted Scene: Gravediggers

**So! This is one of the scenes I had to remove from the story because Victoria wasn't in the scene, so it wouldn't make sense why she would have seen it to have it in the one shot. This was promptly named 'The Gravedigger Scene' by me and my friends. I hope you like!**

The first gravedigger peered down at a freshly dug grave, shivering slightly in the cold downpour, turning slightly to the side as the second gravedigger approached.

"Look." The first gravedigger gestured to the muddy earth. "Someone's been robbing the graves."

The second gravedigger scowled. "It was probably those damn women! I told you they were rotten! Should I call the bobby?"

The first gravedigger shook his head. "Don't bother. With this rain, even if there was any evidence, it would be gone by the time they arrive."

They watched the grave for a moment, both scratching their heads.

"Look! They did such a bad job burying them back up," the second gravedigger pointed out. "Do they think our job is some sort of joke?"

"We never should have trusted those wretched women," the first gravedigger muttered.

They both retired to a rickety shack as the storm got worse, both soaked.

"You know, everyone is always 'Edward this' and 'Edward that', but no one ever has anything nice to say about the hole." The second gravedigger pointed to the grave. "Like our hard work is worth nothing."

"It is an honest job," the first gravedigger agreed. "Just yesterday, a woman came in claiming that she needed into her lover's grave," he paused dramatically, "because she forgot which one she buried."

They both chuckled.

"You know, most people would think that they would be driven to madness if they heard the same two jokes every day of their career, but I feel fine!" The second gravedigger laughed madly.

The first gravedigger joined in. "You know what would be really funny, if all of a sudden –"

Thunder clapped down hard, causing the two to jump several feet. They blinked, catching their breath from the scare. They adjusted their seats as the storm dissipated.

"Jesus!" the second gravedigger blurted. "I didn't realize how close that storm was getting!"

"Looks like it hit that same grave that got robbed," the first gravedigger noticed. "Guess it's not their lucky day."

"You mean lucky night?" the second gravedigger suggested sheepishly.

The first gravedigger laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

The tinkling of a bell caused them to look up.

"Did you hear that too?" the second gravedigger asked.

The bell rang again. The two gravediggers looked at each other for a minute before becoming frantic.

"Grab your shovel!" the first gravedigger shouted. "Quick!"

The gravediggers rushed over to the grave and began digging as the bell continued to ring. Slowly, a hand emerged from the dirt and the gravediggers attempted to pull it out.

"Come on!" the second gravedigger cried. "I got ya!"

"Almost there!" the first gravedigger grunted. "Come on!"

They grabbed the hand and pulled out a large figure, slumping back in exhaustion and staring at the person they had just saved who was on their hands and knees on the ground.

"Sir!" the second gravedigger panted. "Do you need any help?"

"What happened?!" the first gravedigger demanded.

The figure grunted, looking up at the gravediggers. They took a step back as they realized the body was hideous and not a real human. They slowly started to walk backwards. The creature grunted again and reached out toward the gravediggers, moving closer to them but having trouble getting up.

"Stay back!" the second gravedigger warned, jumping back in fear.

"Don't come any closer!" the first gravedigger added.

The creature continued crawling in the direction of the gravediggers and grunting. Both gravediggers ran away and the strange amalgamation scrambled after them.

_Home… home… home… home… home!_

**Sorry about repeating the first/second gravedigger so much, but they don't have names and I didn't want to give them names so... we have this. There is one more deleted scene with Ingrid's death and that's it! Let me know what you think, guys!**


	3. Deleted Scene: Ingrid's Death

**Here's the last part of the script! The sad part... yaaaay...**

The sound of chalk on a blackboard was interrupted by the lurching footsteps of the creature. Ingrid sighed as the gait grew closer, not turning to it.

"Ingrid, I help."

Ingrid turned to him. "I don't need any help. I am okay."

"I help you," he tried again.

"Can you leave please?" Ingrid spoke slowly as though to a child who didn't understand. "I need my peace and quiet."

Shadows crawled at the edge of the creature's vision, whispering words to him. "_Ingrid wants you gone… She will never accept you…_

He pressed his hands against his ears to shut out the sound. "I help." He stumbled closer, looking at the electrical objects on the wall. "Ingrid, what this stuff?"

Ingrid sighed again. "These are my tools and they are very important and delicate," she emphasized the words. "So please don't touch them." She turned and began walking to the other side of the room. "Now would you please leave me be?"

_"__She thinks you're too stupid…" _

"But I help you. I can help you!" The creature picked up a beaker, examining it with curiosity. He started forward, tripping over his own feet and dropping the object on the floor, shattering it to pieces.

_"__She's not wrong…"_

Ingrid whirled. "What did you do?! Do you know how expensive that was?!" She crouched on the ground, picking up the broken pieces and shoving the creature out of the way. "Ugh! You're always in the way!"

"Accident!" he protested. "I try to help!"

_"__She hates you… Frankenstein will hate you too…"_

"Just because you want to help, doesn't mean you should." She stood and glared down at the creature. "You don't know how to do anything but get in the way and mess everything up."

"I help fix!" he stuttered, struggling to stand up.

"You think you can help fix it?" Ingrid scoffed. "What do you know about engineering? You are useless! You never should have been created you… you… _monster_!"

The creature began panting, fiddling with the watch Frankenstein had given him. He stood, towering over Ingrid and staring angrily at her. "I not monster! I human!"

Ingrid narrowed her eyes. "You are not human, you are an abomination!" She turned her back to him.

The creature's eyes filled with anger and he wrapped the watch's chain around Ingrid's neck. "Why you no like me?" he demanded.

Ingrid grabbed at her throat, trying to get the chain off, gasping for air. "Please stop! You're… hurting me! Victoria! Help!"

The creature tightened the chain, grabbing for a piece of the broken beaker and smashing her head with it. Ingrid went limp and the creature dropped her to the floor.

He stared down at her. "Ingrid?" He bent down, shaking her body. "Ingrid okay?"

The shadows pressed closer to the monster, one speaking and then all of them speaking. Back and forth as the monster started to panic.

_"__You hurt Ingrid!"_ one began.

_"__Nobody will love you now!"_ they all warned.

_"__You are in trouble,"_ another taunted.

_"__You will be alone!"_ they called.

_"__Frankenstein will never forgive you!"_ a third whispered.

_"__Ingrid was right!"_ they all screamed at him.

The monster's eyes widened in horror and he scrambled away from Ingrid's body, rushing out of the laboratory and into the woods beyond.


End file.
